Beauty and the Beast: Shadouge fairy tale
by Krispina The Derp
Summary: Shadow who was once a kind and gentle Prince has changed after the death of he beloved sister, now he is cursed and has to live the life of a beast! The spell can only be broken if he can regain the love of his people and love from a maiden who can see past his his hideous appearance. This story will contain Shadouge, Sonamy and Silvaze
1. The Curse

_Long a go in afar away land, their lived a prince named Shadow, He was loved and respected by his people due to his soft and kind nature._

_Shadow also had a sister, Maria, He and Maria held a very special bond._

_Sadly__ his sister fell ill and then passes away. The death of his sister left the prince devastated for his love his sister very much._

_The Prince changed,he grew distance with the people, he was harsh and cruel to his servants, he became selfish and unkind._

_one day a enchantress appeared before the prince, she seen his ways and as punishment she turned him onto a hideous beast._

_The castle staff disappeared except for 4 servants. Sonic the gardener known for his fast speed. Silver who can use his psychic powers to clean the castle. and then their was Vanilla the rabbit, known for her excellent cooking skills and her little daughter Cream._

_The enchantress told Shadow the spell could be broken if he can regain love from his people and some one who can see past his beast form._

_**And thus we begin out tale!**_

* * *

**Ok as you can see, my version isn't going to be based off of Disney's. i understand if disney was the version you were introduced but I've gone out and read other versions of the story so i'm going with them but with my own spin on them.**

**Hope you enjoy it**


	2. Setting Sail

In a small village their lived a young woman, a bat who was beautiful but felt a bit of an out cast.

She maybe beautiful but other women would call her hash names, her only two friends were Amy Rose and Blaze the cat.

" Don't listen to them Rouge" Amy said "their just jealous".

" Amy's right" Blaze spoke behind her book she was reading " plus no one knows you like we do".

" Thanks" Rouge said feeling abit better knowing her friends are right. then a female chipmunk approached the three, she was wearing a bright blue satin gown.

" speaking of jealous" Amy whispered. The chipmunk twirled in her dress.

" Well if it isn't the ugly three" she said " too bad none of you will never wear some thing like this" she showed off her dress.

" oh yeah " Amy said sarcastically " like were so jealous" she rolled her eyes, Blaze continued to read her book Rouge just rolled her eyes as well, all three of them were getting really tired of Sally acorn trying to be better then them but they know she can't bring them down., Blaze then started to laugh.

" Whats so funny?" Sally asked placing her hands on her hips.

" Oh nothing" Blaze peeked out from her book " you wouldn't understand since you never read a good book" the cat said with a smirk.

" Wh...I.." The chipmunk stormed away, Amy and Rouge watched and laughed at the Chipmunk's misery, then a cart cross her path and splashed mud all over her dress.

The sound of Sally screaming in frustration made all three of them laugh out loud. Rouge looked up at the town clock gasping.

" Oh no" the Bat got up " I'm suppose to see my brother off" Rouge told them. the bat bid her friends good by and headed out to the docks.

/ / / /

A grey bat was packing away the last crate on the ship, he has chocolate brown eyes and part of his fur was tied back in a pony tail.

"Flint!" Rouge voice called. The male Bat turned ans saw his sister approach the docks. The male bat flew off the ship greeted her.

" You made it" he said hugging her " were about to set sail" Rouge looked at the ship, the ship belong to her late father, Flint her older brother inherited the ship and he would continue the trading business.

After each voyage he would return with gits for Rouge and her friends. " how is Blaze enjoying her book?" He asked.

" She's almost half way" Rouge told him " and Amy loved the bracelet you gave her"

" I see" The male bat smirked " I figured they like it, what should I get them this time?"

The bell on the dock was signaling the ships were about to set off. Rouge turned her brother around and pushed him towards the ship.

" You better get going" Rouge said " the ship will leave with out you" she pushed him further. Flint unfolded his wings and flew up to the ship landing just in time, the ramp was taken out and the ship started to drift from the docks.

" I'll see you in three week Rouge" He called.

" Have a good trip!" Rouge called waving.

/ / / /

Apparently the voyage to a turn for the worse, The ship was tossed in a violent storm causing the ship to sink. The crew and the captain survived the sinking and were now heading back in life boats. Flint on the other hand was lost.

. . .

The grey bat manage to find himself a piece of wood and held onto it, his wings were under water and to heavy to lift him out. The bat's only choice was to float in the open ocean until he came to shore.

/ / / /

Flint reached shore , gasping he felt to the beach surface lying as the sand stuck to his wet cloths, being in the water for along period of time had made him weak, The bat looked forward and gasp.

Their stood a magnificent castle.

* * *

**Sorry Sally fans... She not going to appear much in this story... she'll be around towards the end tho...**


	3. The Castle

Flint made his way to the castle, with out uttering a word the doors open. The grey bat stepped in.

" Excuse me " he called " forgive my intrusion but I've been in a terrible storm, my ship sank and I don't know where I am"

Still no answer, Then the light came on, The bat was lead to a dinning room, their a hot mean was prepared.

" That looks good" He said " but I should since I.."

" It's alright" a woman's voice said, a rabbit appeared, next to her was her young daughter " please this meal was prepared for you"

" Oh..Uh are you the owner of this castle?" Flint asked.

" No" The rabbit said " I simple work here an prepared the meals" she told him " My daughter and I are residence among the castle owner"

" I see" flint walked over to the young rabbit " and whats your name little one" he asked knealing eye level with her.

" My name is Cream" she said" This is my mother Vanilla"

" My name is Flint" The bat said " it's a pleasure to meet such kind ladies"

Cream giggled. The older rabbit Vanilla tapped her daughters shoulder " Cream darling can you go fetch this traveler some tea, he's soak to the bone"

" Yes mother" the rabbit left her mother side and went back into the kitchen.

" Come sit and enjoy your meal " Vanilla lead Flint to the table " I'll stoke the fire so you'll be warm" she walked over to the fire place and put fresh logs into the fire " so where are you from?" she asked.

" I'm from a land far from yours, I travel by sea but sadly my ship that belong to my father got taken in a violent storm and now I don't know if I'll ever get back...Or see my sister again"

" Oh" The rabbit was a bit startled by the bat revealing that he has a sister " if you like I can speak to my master, he may know how to get you home"

" Can he do that?" Flint asked " I mean...I don't want to be rude or anything"

" Oh your not rude at all" the rabbit wiped her hands " after your meal a room will be prepared for you, our master has given you permission to stay for the night"

" Oh.. Can you tell you master that he's very kind" The bat said after taking another bite of his meal. Flint ate while having a nice conversation with Vanilla.

After the meal Vanilla escorted Flint to his chambers, she informed him a warm bath has been prepared for him and he can bath while his wet clothes get washed and dried.

Flint was engulfed by the warm water his ears twitched to the door opening, a grey hedgehog entered the room.

" forgive me" he said " my same is Silver, I'm just collecting your clothes" the hedgehog hands started to glow, turquoise light covered his hands, and Flint's clothes, the clothes floated towards the grey hedgehog.

" your clothes shall be returned in the morning" Silver bowed and exited the room.

/ / /

Flit laid his head on the soft pillow as his body adjust to the soft bed, his entire journey had been exhausting his eyes started to slowly close.

" Wait til Rouge... Hears..." soon the male bat was asleep.

/ / / /

That morning true to Silver's word Flint's clothes were returned and they were folded nicely and clean. No trace of sea water on them.

after getting dressed Vanilla had breakfast all prepared for him " ah come and sit" she said while tending to the fire.

" out master has prepared you a horse for you take home and a map, you can go after you done"

" Thank you" Flint said " this has been pleasant and I will never forget such kindness".

. . . .

After breakfast Flint was lead to the stables where a white stallion waited, a blue hedgehog was just finished brushing his mane.

" hello" The hedgehog said " I'm sonic and you must be the one who stayed with us" Sonic held the reins in his hand and walked the horse over to Flint, he put the reins in the bat's hand " and here the map" Sonic handed the rolled up paper to him. the bat looked at the map and couldn't believe it.

his home wasn't that far, in fact his town and the castle were pretty close. why he never seen it before is beyond him.

" I had no idea" Flint said studying the route he looked up at Sonic " I really appreciate all you done, you master must be a very kind soul"

" Yeah.." Sonic said " you can say that". The way the blue hedgehog said it felt like he was hiding something, The bat could pry and ask but remember it's not his business.

The bat mounted himself onto the horse, he looked back at Sonic and waved then flicking the reins the horse responded and carried the bat out of the stables.

* * *

**Next chapter...I think you can understand what coming next XD**


	4. The Beast!

Flint only made tow steps when he yanked on the reins, his eyes caught a bush growing with flowers. He walked the horse closer to the flowers he leaned in to smell them.

" What a lovely sent" he got off the horse and took a closer look at the flowers " I bet Rouge would like them if I brought some home!" The grey bat started to pick a few.

As soon as Flint had enough he turned to be faced with a frightening sight. The bat cried out and fell backwards.

A tall hairy beast stood before him " UNGRATEFUL!" He roared " I bring you into my home, I given you food, shelter and you dare steal from me?!"

Sonic hearing the commotion came running in blocking the monster from the bat " Shadow he didn't mean to"

" QUIET SONIC!" Shadow roared showing his wolf like fangs. The beast appeared to be part hedgehog, but the other half was like a bear or a wolf due to the long wolf like tail that flicked behind Shadow , his furl was over grown, the beast was solid black except his eyes and striped were crimson red. For a monster he was well dressed wearing fine clothes.

" Forgive me" Flint said, recovering form the shock of Shadow appearance " I am grateful for all you've done really...I was just thinking of my sister and..."

Shadow eyes widen, the bat had a sister, his mood changed and he was calming down. " I see" he backed away " you may take the flowers"

" Sire..." Sonic spoke. The beast eyes were fix on the grey bat who was recovering the flowers that he dropped.

" On one condition" he growled " your sister! I would like to meet her".

* * *

**Dun, dun ,dun! our big hairy grump has appeared!**


	5. Unfortunate News

**Just so you know...Rouge isn't going to be like the other version of Belle( Beauty) **

* * *

Rouge wasn't handling things very well. She was told not only her father's ship had sank and her brother was lost at sea.

Amy and Blaze tried to be their for her telling her not to be sad. of course Sally acorn had to appear and she was mad.

" DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" she screamed at the bat " thanks to your brother my dresses will never arrive!"

" Sally go away!" Amy said " can't you see Rouge lost her brother"

" what about my dresses? I lost my dresses!" Sally argued" plus my family is the one who employed that filthy bat's brother in the first place, when my father hears about this Rouge will be kicked out and living on the streets!"

The chipmunk turned and walked away. Rouge tried to stay strong but knowing the last member of her family is dead she couldn't keep it together and started to cry.

" Don't listen to her" Blaze said placing her hands on the bat , you're not going to be on the streets, my mother and father can let you stay with us"

" Thanks but...I still can't believe every thing is happening so fast, I've lost my mother when I was a little girl, Father then died 3 years ago and now... Flint was killed out in sea"

Amy and Blaze hate to see their friend like that but then the towns foke started to head in one direction.

" Whats going on?" Blaze asked. Amy , Blaze plus Rouge all got up and headed to where the towns was going.

the town had never seen such a sights, a white stallion proudly marched as the town foke gasp. Rouge got a closer look at the rider on top of the horse, The bat eyes widen "... Flint!" she moved among the towns foke in order to get closer to the horse.

Flit pulled the horses reins to a stop he saw Rouge making her way, the grey bat got off the horse and prepared for his sister to welcome him.

" FLINT!" Rouge cried running to him. the siblings embraced eachother, then the white bat raise her hand and slapped him in the face " HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME THINK YOU WERE DEAD!" she cried out.

" Sorry my sister" the grey bat said, his smile turned into a frown " we need to talk"

/ / / /

Flint lead the horse to their home, Amy and Rouge were tending to the horse while Flint told them about his survival. And what he encounter.

" This horse" Amy said petting it neck " so soft like velvet"

" You were lucky Flint" Blaze said " of course now your gonna have to deal with the Acorns" the cat told him " They think your dead and just this morning Sally threaten to put your sister on the street"

" I know... and I have some unfortunate news" Amy parted from the horse, both her and Blaze gathered around Flint " You see, the owner of the castle wants to meet you me dear sister"

" What?" Rouge said " why?"

" You see those flowers" he pointed to the flowers that were placed in a vase behind her " I picked them with out permission and I got caught, The owner agreed to spare my life and allow me to keep the flowers if you agree to meet him."

" I..I.." Rouge trembled " I can't, I mean why me?" the bat pointed at the grey bat " You shouldn't of touched those flowers what were you thinking?"

" I don't know, i though you would like them plus during my stay I never saw the owner once until after I picked the flowers, please Rouge just take the horse and go and meet him"

" And if I refuse?" the white bat asked folding her arms.

" Then..." Flint got up from his seat " Then I go back and prepare to die" Amy and Blaze gasp Rouge on the other hand let her mouth open, she was speechless, she knew what her bother did was wrong to steal but it wasn't fair that she had to get him out of this.

" Very well" Rouge said " I'll go and meet him".

* * *

**I lied... Sally maybe around more in this story then i planed.**

**Next chapter... Rouge goes and meets Shadow... **


	6. Beauty meets the Beast

_This is insane!_

Rouge wearing a cloke over her shoulder as she and the white Stallion traveled on the path to the castle, The bat though about what to say to the castle owner, how should she set a good impression. she sighed and practice on being polite and not get angry.

" Just go, meet the guy and then leave..." she said to herself, she looked down at the hose who was acted like ti was in a trance, rouge didn't even have to stop to look at the map.

... When Rouge arrived she was staring at a magnificent building. the gate to the castle opened up upon her arrival.

Silver the hedgehog stood before the castle doors " Welcome" he said bowing " are you the sister that young man spoke of?" he asked.

" Yes" Rouge told him " I'm her, I was told I was to meet the master of the castle"

" Ah" Silver turned on his heels " please follow me" he instructed, Rouge got off the horse, the white creature made it way to the stables with out any one leading him.

/ / /

Inside the castle Silver and Rouge didn't speak one word as the headed to the throne room. Silver then turn to the bat " I'm to warn you not to be frighten" he said " My master won't harm you"

The bat nodded and Silver opened the doors. inside was a lone throne, for a throne room it was small and dark Rouge eyes a justed to the dark when she gasp.

A large being moved in the dark, he stepped off the throne and approached them. Soon it came into the light.

Rouge was trembling, she has never seen such a creature in her life, her heart was beating very fast as the beast walked closer.

" ... Is she the one?" Shadow said in a deep growl.

" Yes sire" Silver said. Shadow study the bat before him, she was indeed beautiful, the opposite of what he is.

" Whats your name" Shadow asked, this time with out growling, Rouge shook her head and remembered what she was going to say.

" R... Rouge" She started " my brother told me you... W..Wanted to met me?" she flinched.

Shadow could see that she was frighten, and he didn't blame her, his appearance has frighten many.

" Such a lovely name" he hissed " very well , your brave to come all this way" The hedgehog beast turn to Silver " Silver go and tell Vanilla to prepare the room"

" Room?" Rouge asked " what are you talking about?"

" Form now on your going to live in my castle" Shadow told her.

" What!" the white bat cried out " That wasn't the deal!" she folded her arms " I was simply told to come and meet you, not live with you"

Shadow got dangerously close to her The Bat step back, she could hear the soft growls from the beast.

" Try to understand..." he hissed, his huge tail taped the floor, the hedgehog beast turn to Silver

" Tell Sonic to deliver a message to her brother" he said.

" Of course" Silver left the room leaving Rouge alone with Shadow. Shadow reached his hand out to the bat.

" I...I won't harm you" he said " I..I would like to take you on a tour of the castle while you room is being prepared" he said, Rouge hesitated but she looked up into his eyes.

Rouge clearly saw it, she didn't see the eyes of a raging beast, but the eyes of a lost soul, a scared creature. she felt pity for him

"Very well" she told him.

/ / / /

Back in the town Flint along with Amy and Blaze waited for Rouge's return. all of thier ears perked up to the sound of the door knocking. all three raced to the door hoping rouge was back.

to this disappointment it wasn't Rouge, but instead it was Sonic, in his arms was a chest.

" I've come to tell you that Rouge will be living with our master from now on" He said.

"WHAT!" all three cried out, Sonic bowed his head.

" I'm sorry it what the master wishes"

" But... But" Flint spoke " That wasn't part of the deal.." Sonic opened the chest, inside was gold coins and gem stones.

" My master has also given you this" he said " you can use it to build a new ship" the blue hedgehog handed the chest into the bat's arm.

" I..I..." Flint was speechless was it wrong to accept the gold, he felt like he just sold his sister. Sonic bowed and bit them good day and closed the door.

Flint simply fainted and fell back dropping the chest and gold coins spilled out all over the floor.

Amy was blushing " oh my that guy was gorgeous!" she claps her hands together " I think i'm in love!"

Blaze gave amy a disgusted look while she tend to the fallen bat.

/ / /

Outside of the house Sally Acorn watched the commotion, she was jealous of not only was Sonic very handsome but he was over at Rouge house and gave them a chest full of gold and gems.

_He's got to be rich! a handsome fellow like him must be loaded_. The chipmunk followed Sonic she ran ahead just o make sure she was in her line of sight. she purposelessly made herself trip and fall into his arms.

" Madame?" he helped her to her feet.

" Oh my thank you so much" Sally said " My name is Sally Acorn and you are kind sir?" She asked batting her eyes at him.

" I'm Sonic" he said, he felt uncomfortable, this woman, beautiful but he could sense something ugly about her. Sally latched onto his arm

" Why don't we get to know each other" she said "maybe tell me a bit of yourself"

" N..no thanks" he manage to pull his arm out of her grasp " I must be going" quickly he was out of sight, Sally tried to follow him but carriages and people crossed her path, blocking her from reaching Sonic, the moment the people parted away he was gone.

_I must find out who he is!_ Sally stared at the spot she last saw him _and make him mine!_

* * *

**_And so Rouge has met the beast. And of course Amy has fallen for Sonic XD_**

**_Next chapter are going to focus on Rouge adjusting to the castle life._**


	7. Tour of the Castle

**Ok their maybe a part that's bases of the Dinsey version...Just a small part...**

* * *

Sonic returned to the castle, he suck into the kitchen, their Vanilla was washing the dishes while Cream was tending the fire.

" Sonic!" Cream cried out as the blue hedgehog entered. Sonic greeted the young rabbit.

" Hey cream, keeping out of trouble?" he asked. Cream nodded and skip back to the fire, she pulled out a stool and stood on to peak into the pot above the fire, she stirred the content in it.

" You just in time" Vanilla said " you can help prepare dinner for we got a special guest stay with us"

" Vanilla do i look like some one who can cook?" the blue hedgehog asked. Cream giggled while Vanilla sighed.

"Very well" she turn her back on him " when are you going to stop and think..." before the rabbit could finish the hedgehog was out of the kitchen.

/ / /

Sonic walked down the long halls of the castle, for some reason he has something on his mind... a certain some one.

When he went to deliver the message his eyes met with a pair of green eyes, a pink hedgehog, he doesn't know who she is but he found her to be quite lovely, like a pink rose.

unlike that other woman, Sonic couldn't believe that chipmunk not only was following him but threw herself at him, he hope to never see the chipmunk again, but then he would never see that adorable pink hedgehog.

/ / / /

Shadow took Rouge showing her many many halls of the castle, door that lead to other hall ways, Rouge saw one particular door but Shadow didn't notice it.

" Where does this lead to? she asked, her hand reached for the handle but the hedgehog's beast giant hand stopped her.

" That room is forbidden, not even my servants are not allowed in their" he growled " I advise you to stay away"

" Alright" Rouge said " but why is it forbidden?"

" That's none of your concern" Shadow told her " you can go any where in the castle you like but promise you not enter that room"

" Alright" the bat said. Shadow notice how tired she was.

" Come, you room should be ready by now" he said leading rouge away from the locked up room.

/ / / / /

Shadow opened the door to Rouge new room, the bat was a bit surprised.

The room had it own private bath, a cabinet filled with the finest gowns, a giant king size bed and to top it off a vanity with a jewelry box filled with many jewels.

" Vanilla my maid will come and bring you tea" Shadow told her " Silver will come and bring you down for dinner"

" I... Thank you I guess..." Rouge realized she doesn't know his name and would find it rude to call him Beast.

" Shadow" the hedgehog beast said " My name is Shadow, I'll see you at dinner" he closed the door to her room.

Rouge took the moment to explore the room, then she threw herself on the king size bed, she realized she wasn't going to see her brother or friends ever again.

/ / / /

Silver was alone with Shadow, The hedgehog beast was relaxing in his chambers.

" Forgive me sire" Silver said but have though that maybe this girl..."

" Don't" Shadow warned him " don't get my hopes up"

" Sorry" silver walked over an poured some tea in a cup " it's just that ever since we've gotten..."

" I know" Shadow growled " I regret having you all suffer with me but I also believe in the chance this girl may be the one but I don't want to push my luck... Not yet"

* * *

**I wonder what behind that door?**


	8. Conversation

A few days have gone by since Rouge came to the castle. Vanilla was very kind to her the other servants Silver and Sonic were nice to as well.

Shadow would appear in the evening but then disappear into the night and never came out during the day.

/ / / /

Rouge was curious about the castle and did her own investigating, She came across a huge library. she had never seen so many books in her whole life.

" You like it?" a voice asked, Startled Rouge turned around and eyes met with silver, in his hand was book " don't be alarm, every one is allowed to read here" The grey hedgehog entered the library and placed his finished book on the shelf.

" How many books are in here?" Rouge asked stepping into the room.

" over 3,000 books" he answered " I've read about 150 of them"

" 3,000!" Rouge gasp "... That more then my friend Blaze, she has 60 books at her house"

" Her?" Silver asked.

" Uh yes...My friend Blaze, she likes to read, she has read every book in our town's library. My brother would some time bring her a new book when he out trading over sea"

Silver was intrigued by Rouge description of her friend, and he was fascinated that their was a woman who enjoyed books like he does, but he wonder if he'll ever get to meet her.

" I must be going" silver said walking out " work is never done" he exit the library leaving Rouge all by herself.

/ / / / /

Rouge took a tour out into the garden, out side Sonic just finished pulling the weeds and proceed to water the flowers, he hated water do to it being so slow and he doesn't like to be slow. He did realize Rouge was standing watching him. her sudden appearance made him drop the watering can.

" Sorry" Rouge said.

" No it's alright" Sonic picked up the metal can. Rouge saw pink roses growing, she slowly approached the roses.

" These roses...They're pink?" she asked.

" Yes...We have red and white roses as well" Sonic told her " we grow all sorts of flowers aside form roses"

the bat picked one rose form the bush " if it's alright may I keep this rose?"

" Your gonna have to ask Shadow, these are his , I just take care of them" sonic told her.

" What ever's mine she may have as well" a deep voice spoke startling them, Shadow appeared behind the two " don't be afraid Rouge, you are a resident of the castle and you have my permission to pick as many flowers as you want". He turned away walking back to the castle.

" Wait" Rouge called. the hedgehog beast stopped in his track and looked back, Rouge approached him

" Don't lock yourself away" she said " why don't you join us?" she suggested.

" I...I can't" Shadow said he then walked off, leaving Rouge confused.

* * *

**Stay tune for the next chapter.**


	9. The Forbbiden Room

That afternoon Rouge was having tea out in the garden with Vanilla, Sonic and Cream were playing a game of chess.

The young rabbit study her opponent's pieces then picking up her piece of choice she made her move. " Check mate!" she said with confidence. Sonic looked at her piece and compared it to his, she was right, and he lost the game.

"Good game little lady" he said " how about a rematch?"

" Ok" Cream said as the started to reassemble the game.

Rouge mind was on the mysterious room in the castle, why is it forbidden and why no one is allowed in there.

The bat turned to Vanilla who was smiling at her daughter " Vanilla" the bat spoke up.

" yes deary" the older rabbit spoke.

" Do you know what's in the forbidden room?" Rouge asked. Vanilla almost dropped her cup but regain composer.

" I'm sorry" The rabbit said " we are forbidden to discus about that " she told her " please do not speak of it again" she said very strictly.

Rouge realized Vanilla wasn't going to help. She wanted to forget but her curiosity was beginning the better of her and she just couldn't leave it.

/ / /

Rouge snuck around in the halls, she was careful not to be caught by Silver or Vanilla, she made her way towards the hall that held the room. carefully she looked around making sure no one was coming, reaching for the door handle she was shock to find it unlock.

entering she saw it was very dark, the windows were bordered up revealing very little sun light.

Rouge saw that the room was a bed room, and stepping in the room was very dusty.

old dolls that decorated on the self were covered in dust and cobwebs, The mirror had dust all over make Rouge's reflection very blurry.

Then she saw it!

Alone on a table were portraits, one small portrait was of two hedgehogs holding two children one of them was blond female and the other was a black hedgehog with red stripes. he was in the arms of his mother a older version of the little girl hedgehog. Next to her was another black hedgehog but he didn't have many red stripes like the boy.

_Who are they?_

The next picture was the little girl hedgehog, her quills were long and past her shoulders and she had the brights blue eyes.

Before she could reach out to take a better look and giant shadow loomed over her, Rouge turned and gasp.

Shadow was staring right at her, and she can see the anger in his eyes.

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" He shouted.

" I...I...I'm sorry I didn't mean to..."

" YOU BROKE YOUR PROMISE!" Shadow roared " GET OUT!"

" Shadow please stop..."

" GET OUT! NOW!" he voice was very loud. Rouge feeling frighten quickly ran out of the room.

The bat ran down the hall she had tears in her eyes. Silver saw her coming in his direction.

" Rouge what happened?" He asked but she ran past him to even notice. Silver also heard the sound of Shadow roaring and yelling, he knew something happened.

/ / / / /

Rouge opened the castle door and ran to the gates the gates opened up and the bat disappeared into the woods.

* * *

** Will tier bee wolves in the woods?**


	10. The storm

Shadow had calmed down he exited the room, pulling out a key he stuck it into the key hole locking the room.

" No one listens to me" he hissed " when I give an order I expect them to obey..." he turn seeing Silver standing folding his arms, and next to him was Vanilla.

/ / / / /

" How could you" Vanilla scolded him. Shadow, along with Silver, Sonic Cream and Vanilla were in the sitting room. " do you have any idea how frighten she must of been?"

" She shouldn't of gone into Maria's room" Shadow said " you all know that."

" But she didn't" Silver spoke up " and look what happened".

" Well what do you want me to do about it?" Shadow asked.

" You apologize to her!" Vanilla said

Just then a loud crash of thunder admitted into the sky, Cream ran to her mother, the loud sound scared her. Shadow turned away.

" Shadow" Silver approached him " We all miss the princess, but you have to let her go, she wouldn't like to see you like this"

"Get out" Shadow hissed " I'm a beast and I will remain a beast, now get out all of you!"

Vanilla escorted her daughter out, Sonic shook his head in shame, Silver stood defying Shadow but then followed the others.

Shadow looked out the window the sky was getting dark, rain pour against the window. The hedgehog beast rested his head against the window.

_What have I done..._

All of the servants were in the kitchen, Vanilla warmed up some hot milk with honey and gave then to Silver and Sonic.

" We've should of just told Rouge what was in the room" she said " she asked me about it this afternoon".

" But you know Shadow, it his rule to not speak of her" Silver said " another clap of thunder admitted through the sky. Sonic looked out the window.

" Man I would hate to be out there right now... Plus being so cold tonight"

" OH NO!" Silver jumped up knocking his cup over " Rouge is out there!"

/ / /

Sonic ran out in the woods calling for Rouge but no answer, he headed back into the castle " I couldn't find her" he said " plus the rain was slowing me down"

" We have to tell Shadow" Silver said.

/ / / /

" Sire, Sire!" Silver ran into the sitting room, Sonic and Vanilla were behind him " Rouge is out in the rain"

" What?" Shadow turned to them. " She couldn't..."

" Sire she must of got lost in the woods" Silver said " she must of been so upset she didn't see where she was going"

" Out of me way" Shadow said exiting the room. Shadow ran down the long halls all on fours like a wild animal, he burst through the castle door and out the gates.

...

Shadow act out of instinct and sniffed out Rouge trail, he sift the air growling and his eyes adjusted to the rain. Then he caught her sent. The hedgehog beast took off in the direction.

After more searching he found her, she had collapse on the wet ground her fur was soaking wet Shadow dashed over to her and regain poster, he lifted her into his arms bridle style and carried her back to the castle.

* * *

**No wolves this time! but will Rouge be alright?**


	11. Recovery

Shadow came back into the castle soak and wet, Silver and Vanilla ran to greet them but the hedgehog beast said nothing and proceed to carry Rouge.

In his chambers Vanilla had Rouge changed out of her wet cloth and into a dry night gown, she check the bath's health.

" she's burning up" she said " she got a fever she turn to Shadow " I'm going to fetch some cold water to bring her fever down, watch over her" with that the rabbit exit the room.

Shadow room was enormous, he had his own personal fire place, stone grey walls, crimson curtains hug against the window. He pulled up a chair next to the bat.

She looked very peaceful sleeping. He reached out but hesitated.

" She's so beautiful...And I..." he pulled back, he looked down at his huge hand " my temper, my ugly ways is what got me into this... I deserve to be this way.."

Vanilla returned with a bowl of water and cloth, she placed the bowl on the night stand and soaked the cloth. ringing it out she placed it on the bat's fore head.

" You lucky she's still alive" Vanilla said, she turn to the hedgehog beast " after she recover you better apologize to her got it"

Shadow only nodded, the rabbit got up from her spot " right now she need rest, I'll check on her in the morning" the rabbit exited the room.

Shadow sat back in the chair and stayed by her side though the night.

/ / / /

Morning came, The sun light beamed brightly into the room,Rouge woke up, her head was spinning but she took in her surroundings, where was she? then looking over to her left she was startled by Shadow sleeping in the chair.

The bat didn't know what to think, seeing Shadow like this, she had so many questions. Suddenly Shadows eyes started to open.

" Rouge..." his voice rasp then he fell out of the chair.

/ / /

Vanilla had Shadow put to bed and she check his temperature " honestly" she said " he should of changed out of his wet clothes when he went out into the rain".

" Am... I dying?" Shadow asked.

" No sire" Vanilla said " you just need rest after going out into the rain to looked for Rouge"

Now Rouge remembered.

_When she was upset she ran away, The first place to go was her home, with her brother and friends but she didn't know the way, and the horse she rode simple lead her to the castle she didn't even check the map._

_The bat took to the sky but the wind blew her back forcing her to remain on the ground and not have her wings be damage._

_her ears picked up on sounds of twigs snapping, not wanting to stick around the bat ran off the path and into the woods, running she didn't see where she was going and ended up tripping over a root and fell over into ditch, she hit her head and blacked out._

Rouge looked over to the hedgehog beast, she realized he went out and rescued her.

And now he lays sick in bed been tended to like a stubborn child.

" Vanilla" the bat spoke up, the rabbit turned her head.

" Yes?" She asked.

" Is their anything I can do to help...After all its my fault he's in this condition"

" No..." Shadow rasp " if it's any one's fault its mine, I frighten you " he coughed.

" but I disobeyed you" Rouge told him " I went into that room , I broke my promise"

Shadow tried to sit up but Vanilla didn't let him " Rouge Cream is in the kitchen why don't you help her prepare tea" the rabbit told her.

" uh yes..." The bat headed out of the bed room. Shadow gave Vanilla and irritated look. The rabbit glared right back at him.

"Don't look at me like that, you are to remain in this bed for the rest of the day" she told him with confidence.

* * *

**Some fluffy moment where Shadow shows his tender side...**

**now lets try to get 16 review...**


	12. Letting go

**wow 16 Reviews...Ok as promise here the next chapter**

* * *

Time past, Winter, Spring and now it was Summer.

Ever since Shadow recovered from being sick he been out side more often, He and Rouge would be taking walks in the gardens, even Cream was brave to approach him and she showed the hedgehog beast how to feed birds.

Shadow was even delighted to see a tiny bird rest on his hand and happily eat seeds from his palm.

/ /

Silver, Vanilla and Sonic saw the connection growing between Shadow and Rouge and the three of then plan to set up a private dinner between the two.

Sonic and Cream went out in the garden to select the right flowers, Vanilla was busy with Rouge and Silver was with Shadow.

Then the time came, Rouge was dressed in a lovely golden velvet dress. Shadow was also dressed as well,red coat, black dress shirt and grey pants.

Shadow took Rouge hand into his and lead her to the dinning room, there they had their meal, Shadow despite his beastly form he had retain his table manners.

After the meal the two headed out for a night walk in the garden. Her hand placed on his arms as he escorted her among the same path they walked in the day time.

" Such a lovely evening" Shadow spoke.

" Yes" Rouge agreed, the two walked until they found a stone bench and they sat to rest.

" Rouge" Shadow spoke " are... Are you happy?" Rouge looking into his red eyes she smiled but deep down she was felling upset. she turned away her ears pinned back to her head.

" Something wrong?" he asked.

" I am happy Shadow but... I'm a bit home sick, I miss my brother, he's the only family I have left" she got up off the bench " my mother died when I was very young, then our father passed away 5 years ago, so my brother an I were all that's left, He's worked so hard , it frightens me each time he goes out to sea" she recalled his last voyage.

" I see..." Shadow got up from the bench and join her side " Then I'll let you go"

" Really?" the white bat asked trying hard not to cry.

" Yes " he pulled a ring out from his pocket " this ring will bring you back, the white stallion in the barn will guild you to your home and back to the castle, The horse will recognize the ring to who ever wears it and will lead you back"

" Thank you" Rouge step on her tippy toes and gave him a small kiss on the cheek, the bat quickly exited the garden.

Shadow sighed and look up at the moon.

_If you love some one you let them go_.

/ / /

The next morning Vanilla, Sonic and Silver watched as Rouge saddled yup the white horse, the bat turned to the three.

" please don't be sad" she said " I'll come back after my visit"

" Promise" Cream asked coming out of her hiding spot

" I herd the commotion and..." she tried not to cry but the tears fell.

Rouge didn't like to see the young child cry, the bat walked over to the young rabbit " Cream I'll come back in a week, hows that?" she asked.

Cream wiped her eyes from her tears " ok" The bat patted the child on her head.

" then I promise to return in a week" Rouge said, she walked back to the horse, taking her cloak and covering her head the bat mounted on the horse. flicking the reins the horse walked out of the barn.

The horse trotted over to the gate, the gates open and she was on her way home.

* * *

**And we come to the "letting her go " part**

** Rouge's dress is not based off the one in the disney movie, it more like the one shown in the cover art.**

**Now lets get 5 more reviews for the next chapter**


	13. New And Familiar Faces

**Alright here's another chapter**

* * *

Rouge arrived in her home town as everyone gasp seeing the horse, Sally was among the people and she couldn't believe it.

Rouge felt embarrassed for how she was dressed oh no now they are going to say even more rude things about me.

Sally followed the direction the horse was going and felt very jealous of Rouge _how did she end up like that? that should be me with that horse and dress not her!_

The chipmunk continued to follow her until she arrived at her house.

/ / / /

Inside Amy and Blaze were over having tea with Flint, sitting next to Flint was a tan female echidna with bright blue eyes.

" Oh I wish I've could of met your sister Flint" the echidna spoke.

" I know Tikal but maybe we'll be granted a miracle" flint told her. Then a knock was on the door. " who could that be?" Flint got up form the couch and went to the front door. Opening it he stood not believing what he saw.

" ROUGE" he cried bringing her into his arms.

" Hi Flint" she said " I've missed you.

" ROUGE!" two other voices called, Amy was the first to get her into her famous death hugs, Blaze on the other hand waited until Amy was done and gave the bat her hug which was much gentle then the pink hedgehogs.

While being lead into the house Sally stood watching from the corner " Drat, now that she's back she'll be getting all the attention again, and every one will find out that I lied!"

/ / / / /

Rouge told her friends about her time at the castle even mentioning Sonic to Amy and Silver to Blaze, Blaze face turned a shade of pink fearing how thier's a guy who's interested in a woman who likes to read.

Amy on the other hand was in her own little world " ooh Sonic, I would love to get to know him" she started to blush madly.

Rouge notice the tan echidna next to her brother, Tikal was feeling uncomfortable. She hope she didn't do anything to offend Rouge.

" Oh" Flint cleared his throat " Rouge I like you to meet my friend Tikal" he introduced her " she and her young cousin moved into this town and well" he started to blush " I've been courting her for 2 months"

Thew white Bat understood, and she was happy he chose a nice girl. The Bat greeted the female echidna.

" Nice to meet you" she said " if my brother give you any trouble just tell me and we'll put him in his place" she teased. the two giggled.

" Come on rouge!" Amy snuck up behind the bat " let go into town".

" Ok" Rouge took Amy's offer, She along with Amy and Blaze exited the house.

/ / / /

" Say what that on your finger?" Blaze asked pointing to the ring.

" Oh this?" " the bat spoke " by wearing this ring the horse I arrived on will recognize me and take me back to the castle"

Sally was secretly following and couldn't believe it _she's living in a castle! Just what in the world is going on? _

Then a red echida approached the tree girls, Sally hid back and watched from the corner._ oh no it's him! just great if he'll be asking for her hand and not mine!_

" Lady Amy, Lady Blaze" the echidna greeted " how are you this fine day?" he asked.

" Were fine Knuckles" Amy answered. Knuckles eyes met with Rouge's.

" I've not seen you around,are you new to this town?" He asked.

" Knuckles This is Flint's younger sister Rouge" Blaze said.

" Ah" Knuckles took her hand into his " it's a pleasure to meet you Rouge, your quite beautiful" he kissed her hand. " if you don't mind may I take you out to dinner?"

Amy and Blaze were cooing over the affection Rouge was receiving. The bat didn't know what to think, she just arrived home and now some one was asking her out for dinner. He was quite handsome but the bat thoughts were onto Shadow and how kind he's been to her.

She couldn't betray him like that.

" Sorry" Rouge said " I can't accept your offer" The bat dashed away.

* * *

**Rouge is back and already things are difficult.**

**So yeah Knuckles and Tikal are in this, but with very minor roles...**

** and What is Sally up to?**

**Oh " courting" is a term used for " going out"...Very old fashion I know! learned it from **


	14. The Start of Trouble

**I wanted to wait at least til I had like 3-4 more reviews before posting the next chapter.**

**but what the heck here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Once Rouge was alone she took the moment to catch her breath T_his feeling...Could it be that I..._

Foot steps were approaching, The bat turned, Sally stood " A face I don't want to see" Rouge hissed.

" Oh Rouge is that how you greet a dear friend who've missed you" The chipmunk took the bat's hand into her " after all I would hate to inform you what really been going on while you away"

" What do you mean?" Rouge asked. " anything you say can't be true Acorn" she warned.

Sally let go of the bat's hand " oh but Rouge don't you see, every one was happy you left, Amy, Blaze why I saw then spending that money that was given to your brother like cat's in heat...No offence to Blaze being a cat"

" Lies!" rouge told her " I knew you were such a liar!" The bat backed away " I don't want to deal with you right now, leave me alone!" the bat ran off.

Sally smirked and opened the palm of her hand, it was Rouge's ring _if what she said is true..._ she chuckled _ brace yourself Rouge, for I'm going to take what rightfully belongs to the beautiful girl, me not you!_

/ /

Sally found the white Stallion that was kept on Amy's farm. the chipmunk slowly approached the white horse. The stallion ears twitched and watched the stranger approach, but when it saw The ring he calmed his nerves and prepared himself for the rider.

Sally hitched the horse's saddle and bridle and carefully lead the horse out of the pasture.

* * *

**Sally has Rouge ring? and She's stolen the horse!**

**Short Chapter I know.**


	15. Deceived And Stabbed

Sally looked around the strange woods as the horse carried her, she held the hood over her head tighter hiding her face. soon her eyes came to the castle.

_Rouge has been staying in here! how dare she!_ The gates opened up. letting the horse walk in.

" She's back!" Silver called , He, Vanilla and Sonic all rush to greet her, Sally got off the horse but kept her face hidden.

" Welcome back Rouge" Vanilla spoke Sonic notice something wasn't right. Sally eyes met with Sonic.

_HE LIVE"S HERE! THAT HUSSY! SHE HAD HIM TO HERSELF!_

" Wait " Sonic said " something's not right, he walked over to Sally, he inspected her from the front and the back, Sally stood still as the hedgehog circled her.

" Sonic can't you tell it's Rouge!" Silver said, he walked over and took the chipmunk by the hand " come Shadow will be delighted that you've return" The grey hedgehog said leading Sally into the castle.

" Hold it Silver" Sonic grab the hood of Sally cloak, The three all gasp, Sally glared at them.

" What?" she snap " take me into my castle!" she demanded, she held up the ring " who ever has the ring own's the castle correct?"

" Get out!" Sonic told her " This castle does not belong to you!" Sally looked into his green eyes, she then started to bat her eyes at him.

" My mistake" she walked over to him " This must be your castle, how about it? You can tell these simpletons that we own this together".

" No" Sonic said " This castle doesn't belong to you or me, This belong to Pr.."

" ROUGE!" a voice cried from inside " is it her? I saw the horse, please let me see her".

" Oh no!" Silver cried out " We can't let Shadow see her, what are we going to do?" Sally took the opportunity to run, she snuck past the distracted servants and ran inside.

" Young lady!" Vanilla screamed " you can't go in!"

" Who's going to stop me?" Sally shouted " I'm coming to get what I want and this castle and all the riches belong to me!" she shouted and opened the door, to her surprise Shadow stood very tall looking down at her.

Sally gasp and backed away, she fell on her backside " M... MONSTER!" she screamed " WHERE DID THAT HIDEOUS MONSTER COME FROM?"

" Your not Rouge" Shadow growled " Who are you? Where is Rouge?" Sally scooted away but this angered Shadow he got down on all fours like a wolf and leaped into the air he landed pinning Sally between his two arms.

" WHERE IS ROUGE!" He roared at her. Sally screamed in fear and turned away. Shadow realizing his action he calmed down. Sally figured that this monster had a connection to Rouge, oh how silly that a hideous monster though he could have affection for a a woman.

What a laugh! Rouge would be the laughing stalk of the town. The Chipmunk looked into the hedgehog beast's eyes she could see he was confused, she got a wicked idea

_Let's see how he handles his precious Rouge running of with another man!_

" Rouge is with another now" she spoke. Shadow stepped back letting the chipmunk get off " what wrong? you should of known that she was a two timer, I mean the moment she came back into town she went and looked for a handsome man to be with!"

Shadow backed away, he could feel Sally words sink in _No... Rouge... _Silver went to his master's side.

" Shadow don't listen to her, she deceiving you, like how she deceived us in believing she was Rouge"

" Rouge... " Shadow felt something break, his heart was breaking. While distracted Sally looked to the ground a knife fell from Sonic's belt, she picked up the knife and slowly approached Shadow.

" Shadow watch out!" Vanilla scream, it was to late, Sally stab Shadow in the stomach

Vanilla looked over to Sonic " Sonic go get Rouge, she has to come back now! You're the fastest so go!"

Sonic understood and took off out of the castle.

The hedgehog beast cried out in pain, Silver got Sally to let go of the knife and dragged her to the dungeon.

Vanilla had Shadow lay on his back so she can examine his wounds. _oh no! He losing blood! Sonic better hurry!_

* * *

**_Will Sonic make it in time? _**

**_Will Shadow live? _**

**_What going to happen to Sally?_**

**_Find out in the next chapter!_**


	16. Race o the Castle

Sonic mange to find Rouge home town, the hedgehog ran through the streets making eyes turn looking at him.

_Where is she?_ Sonic looked all over the place, then he spotted her at a cafe with two other girls. one of them was the pink hedgehog.

Sonic heart beat seeing the pink female laughing with her friends, He shook his head remebering his mission, Just as he was about to approach them Knuckles came forward, Sonic hid behind a barrel

_Oh please don't let that chipmunk be telling the truth, Rouge couldn't betray us!._ Sonic came form his hiding spot and step forward and hid behind a crate, he was just barley able to hear the conversation.

/ /

" Please Rouge" The echidna male spoke " just one little diner with me?"

" I'm not intrested" Rouge told him " please go away"

Sonic heard the conversation, he knew it! Sally was lying to them the whole time. The hedgehog deiced to make his appearance he snuck up behind the Echidna.

" I believe the lady said she wasn't interested" He spoke startling Knuckles.

" Who are you?' the Echidna asked. Sonic didn't answer for he grabbed Rouge by the wrist.

" Rouge you must come back Shadow is in danger" He said.

" Shadow!" Rouge ears perked, Sonic lead Rouge away from the cafe, Amy and Blaze followed him.

" Wait" Knuckles called, then a waitress walked over to him "; excuse me, but are you going to pay for them?" she asked.

/ / /

" What!" Rouge cried out, Sonic told her about Sally and how she stab Shadow. " That can't be, the horse wouldn't recognize her with out the..." she looked down at her right hand, the ring was gone.

" Why is she doing this?" the bat asked.

" Isn't it obvious" blaze spoke up " she been jealous of you."

" Yes" Amy said " ever since you left Sally has been spreading rumors about you, saying things that aren't true"

" We caught her spreading the lies and we found out she been doing this from the start" Blaze told her.

Rouge couldn't believe it, those years that the town would say nasty things it was all Sally doing.

" I'm going to get that rat!" Rouge said clenching her fist.

" I want to get her back as well" Blaze said " she got me band from my favorite library for a rumor"

" Count me in!" Amy spoke up " I've caught her on my family farm harassing our chickens and sabotaging our milk supply!"

" Alright" Rouge turn to Sonic " Were ready"

Wait" Sonic said " I can't carry all three of you" he said. The girls sighed in disappointment, Blaze searched around the ally way they were in and discovered an old abandon wagon

" Wait I got it" she walked over to the wagon and pulled some garbage off of it. she pulled the wagon towards them " will this work?" she asked.

" Yes" he inspected the wagon " and the wheels still work get in ladies" he said. Amy hesitated about sitting on something that being covered in garbage and other slimy things but Rouge reminded her now wasn't the time and when they get to the castle she can have one of the many dresses she owns to change in..

Amy agreed and the three got into the wagon. " ok here we go" Sonic called from the front, he picked up the handle and get a head start he ran out of the ally way and into the street.

/ / / /

Shadow coughed as Vanilla tried to stop the beading, Shadow white shirt was stained with blood, his long cape was taken off and used to put pressure on the wound.

"... Va... Vanilla.." Shadow rasp.

" Yes" the rabbit said " I'm here"

" I...If I die... Can... Can you tell the others I'm sorry, " he said " I'm sorry I couldn't break the spell, sorry that I lost the love of my people... And the fact I became a cruel bitter bastard."

" Shhh" Vanilla spoke " save you strength, you'r people have always loved and cared for you" she said " we worried about you after Maria's death, we never gave up on you" she stroke his quills " Rouge is on her way, Sonic went to go get her"

" Rouge..." Shadow coughed " ... Vanilla I... I love her!"

" We know deary" The rabbit said " Just hang in their and you can tell her yourself" The rabbit kept applying pressure to the wound. Cream was sent to go get some bandages and a fresh bowl of water.

_Please Sonic hurry! The cape is getting soak and I don't know how long he'll last!_

/ / /

" Their's the castle!" Sonic cried out, The three girls could see it, Blaze and Amy were amazed Rouge was more focus on getting to Shadow as soon as she can.

"Were almost there!" Rouge told them. Sonic didn't see where he was going trip over a large rock, the wagon went flying and the girls fell out.

" Sonic!" Rouge called. The blue hedgehog was holding his right leg.

" I sprained my ankle" he said " you gonna have to go one with out me, the castle is a 5 minuet run from here"

" I'll stay with him" Amy offered " you two go now!" The pink hedgehog got on her knees and begun to examine Sonic's ankle.

" Lets go" Blaze said " she'll be fine" the cat took Rouge by the arm and the two darted off to the castle.

* * *

**Will Rouge make it?**

**Two more Chapter left!**


	17. A Light Shines Through

Shadow breathing became very fast as blood trickled down his mouth. Silver was with them now and he help Vanilla removed the blood soak shirt from the hedgehog beast.

" I..I don't have much time!" he croak " I..."

" SHADOW! a familiar voice called out, Silver and Vanilla turned their heads, Rouge came running to them " Shadow I'm here!" Blaze was startled by the sight of Shadow, Silver notice the cat and apprched her.

" Don't be afraid, he'll won't harm you" He told her.

" R.. Rouge!" he called but coughed, Vanilla started treating his wound. The bat felt hot tears in her eyes.

" Sh.. Shadow" she let a tear fall " This can't be happening! What has she done to you?"

" It's alright... I got to see you again" the hedgehog beast said " I will always love you Rouge" he reached out with his giant hand and touched her cheek.

Rouge couldn't allow it, she could stand for another death in her life, and this beast, this monster she was in love with him.

" Shadow don't go" she cried " I love you!" she let a tear fall on to his face.

Suddenly Shadow body started to glow! Vanilla backed away,Silver stood by Blaze's side, both shielding their eyes from the bright light.

Rouge didn't move. Shadow body started to rise into the sky he cried out in pain as his wound started to magically heal all on its own, his blood stain shirt returned to it white color and was back on him, the red cape clicked onto his shoulder.

The Hedgehog beast felt a change, his hands started to go back to normal, his wolf like legs return back to normal feet, the fur on him started to reduce size and his face, his teeth turned back to normal his muzzle return to it golden color.

The beast was now returning back into a normal mobian, and a handsome hedgehog.

After the transformation the hedgehog was placed on the ground, he slowly got up, Vanilla and Silver gasp, Shadow looked down at his hands, they were solid black, he looked over to Rouge.

" Rouge" He softly called to her.

* * *

**The spell is broken and Shadow has returned into a normal hedgehog!**

**one more chapter left!**


	18. The Prince

Rouge backed away, she didn't quiet understand what was happening, The beast, who she came to love over time was transformed into a handsome hedgehog.

" Sh... Shadow?" she asked.

" Yes, it's me" he said, his voice was gentle, the black red stripe hedgehog sighed " I do indeed ow you an explanation" He took a step forward.

" You see 5 years ago I was a bitter person, I was cruel to other, why? I acted this was due to the death of my older sister"

Rouge gasp, she remember seeing pictures of the blond female child hedgehog, and the little boy hedgehog that was next to her smiling, it all came clear to her, He was that little boy and that female hedgehog child was...

His sister!

" I was devastated that the last member of my family passed away, you see my mother Queen Golita was the first to pass away, I was only 3 years old. Maria My sister took over the role mother left and was their for me in my darkest hour. My Father Revon, A noble King but rarely had time for my sister and I he perished in battle that threaten to take over the kingdom" He explained.

Rouge understood, while her mother died of sickness and her father was murdered , The fact showed loosing his sister would set him in a state of depression and to become distant.

" My sister was all I had left, She was quickly taken to be tutor in ruling a kingdom, she barley had time to be their for me. Soon the pressure of becoming Queen caused her to be dangerously ill. I did what ever it took to find a cure, I stayed up studying, researching in our library of 3,000 books, I couldn't bear loosing her, she was all I had left of our family" Shadow let a small tear fall down his face.

" But in the end... She died! The last member of my family died, after her funeral I became distant, I was cold, I locked myself away never wanting to come out. 3 years after Maria's death Servants were afraid to approach me, I would lash out at them. soon one by one the members of the castle staff slowly left, except for 4" The hedge hog looked over to Silver and Vanilla.

" Silver my child hood best friend, Vanilla the one who cared for our royal family and close friend of my late mother, Her daughter Cream, I don't considered her a servant due to being a child but i allow her to live in my castle for her and her mother were the only family they have And..."

Sonic wasn't with them " where is that blue hedgehog?" Shadow asked. slowly creaking along the rode, Sonic was being carried in the wagon, the left wheel was damage but still able to work.

Pulling the wagon was Amy, she marching into the castle yard with a confident smile on her face.

" I told ya I could do it!" she said. part of her dress was torn from the hem causing her to show off her leg. Sonic sat up and apparently he has kiss marks all over his muzzle.

" When you said you worked on the farm you weren't kidding" he said, his ankle was warped with the torn bit from Amy's dress.

Shadow seeing the state Sonic was in he face palmed his forehead " Sonic...His Father and mine were close friends so it came natural that while our father had their meetings He would drag me out to play pirates or other silly game he came up with"

Sonic notice Shadow sudden appearance " SHADOW" he cried out " Y.. you changed back! but how I though the spell required the love of you people and a maiden" he looked over to Rouge " I understand the maiden but your people left 6 years ago before the transformation"

" I can answer that" Vanilla spoke " Cream, my daughter and I, were carry the blood of Shadow lost people." The rabbit explain " I came to the castle 7 years ago, to look after young Shadow, no other couldn't stand Shadow temper, before he got cursed I became pregnant with Cream, and then I saw Shadow being kind to us" The rabbit wiped a tear " He allowed us to continue to live in the castle ans he said I could have as many days off that I need to tend to my child."

Cream hearing her mother story mad an appearance and stood by her mothers side " Cream was only a year old when the enchantress came and cursed Shadow, All of the Servants vanished befoer our eyes except for us four, we were spared due to Shadow being kind to us".

" They are right Rouge" Shadow spoke, he took the bat's hand into his " if it wasn't for them I would of lived the rest of my life as a beast, for the past 5 years after being cursed each day I lose more and more memories of myself and start to act more and more like a beast".

This was all to much for Rouge, she was indeed speachless , then Shadow revealed the ring that Sally stole " Rouge" he spoke " with this ring in my hand I ask will you become my wife?"

Amy clasp her hands over her mouth _Aww that's so sweet!_

Rouge looked at the hedgehog before her, then at the ring, she looked back at Shadow looking directly into his red eyes, they were now full of life , The bat smiled at him.

" Yes" she answered him, Shadow slipped the ring on to her left finger, it was official they were engaged

/ / / /

Rouge as promise let Amy take a dress of her choice from her collection, Blaze along with Silver were all in Rouge chambers.

" So Silver" the cat asked " what did you do with Sally?"

" She's in the dungeon, Shadow is preparing to speak with her " Silver told the lavender feline.

" Wait!" Rouge said " I got an idea!"

/ / /

In the dungeon, Sally awaits her fate, suddenly rusty door opened Shadow stepped in, Sally didn't recognize him as the beast but instead she got to hands and feet.

" My lord!" she said " please help me, I'm just a poor girl that was taken here by mistake" she looked up, the hedgehog was handsome _if he take pitty on me then maybe I have a chance!_

Shadow glared at her _I feel sorry for her, but she did invade my home and stabbed me._

" Very well my lady, but!" he spoke to her " My fiance would see that you work your debit off".

_FIANCE! what?_ _ and what does he mean by working my debit off!_

Rouge then entered the dungeon, Sally got off the ground " what are you doing here!"

" Sally, I herd everything" Rouge said, You stole from me, you tried to invade Shadow castle and worst of all" she took Shadow hand into her's " YOU STAB MY FIANCE!"

" YOU!" Sally screamed " YOU LITTLE BACK STABBING BI..." the chipmunk lunged out pinning rouge to the ground " IT'S ALL WAYS YOU, YOU THIS , YOU THAT!, NO MATTER WHAT I DO YOU JUST HAVE TO BE ON TOP OF ME!" she grabbed rouge by her neck. Shadow got Sally off of his soon to be bride.

" just for that your sentence has been carried out longer, you will be taken to the servant quarters and you'll start as a maid, work one year and you will be set free"

Sally backed into hercell glaring at them, it wasn't fair, Shadow help Rouge off the floor and the exited the cell slamming the rusty door and locking it.

/ / / / /

Time past, it was autumn, Sally life as a maid wasn't easy, Vanilla kept a watch full eye on thew chipmunk.

ever since the spell was broken, all the castle servant returned resuming their position, Shadow made it personally he apologized to all 250 servants.

and then a small town appeared, it was Shadow lost people! among them was Sonic siblings, Sonia and Manic.

...

Flint along with Tikal who was now engage were brought to the castle, Knuckles was brought as well, he was a bit shock to see Rouge becoming royalty , he realized he couldn't give Rouge the happiness she deserved, Then The red echidna met Sonic's sister Sonia.

/ / /

Amy and Sonic were in love as well, each day Sonic would bring her flower picked from the garden, and they are now engaged.

Blaze and Silver got to know each other quiet well , Blaze was shown the library her eyes lit up, she had never seen so many books in her life, After learning how many were in the room she almost fainted.

One day while in the library Silver built a fire for them and they both sat down and shared a book together, while reading it Blaze and Silver lips met, the two pulled away blushing but it was clear they both realized they had a connection.

/ /

Rouge and Shadow spent their many evenings outside in the gardens then while gazing up at the bight moon thew two shared a passionate kiss, and they know their love will be told though out history.

**FIN!**

* * *

**That the end of this little fairy tale, hope you enjoy it.**

**Some of you probably not have herd the original story of Beauty and the Beast and are just use to the Disney version, I don't blame you but I love hearing other adaption of classic fairy tales, and when I do an adaption I like to give my little flavor to it.**

**Well See you in the next fanfic ;)**


End file.
